


The Irresistible Man-Bun

by daienkaixoxentei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College!AU, Comedy, Fluff, Friendship, If You Squint - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Or does he, Sexuality Crisis, advice from suga, asahi's gorgeous man-bun, cafeteria conversations, man-bun, man-buns as a plot device, mom suga, noya doesn't know if he likes asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daienkaixoxentei/pseuds/daienkaixoxentei
Summary: Noya is indecisive about his feelings, and Suga agrees to offer some advice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally supposed to be part of a multi-chaptered asanoya thing that I'm working on, but I had to take it out. I loved the scene so much that I couldn't let it go completely, which is why I changed a few things and changed it into a one-shot instead. I just COULDN'T let it die. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! ♥ Cheers to Asahi's lovely man-bun, and all the chaos that entails!

“How did you, uh, _know_ , Suga-san?”

Noya slid into the seat across him from the cafeteria table, ears and cheeks tinged a violent pink. He wore a determined expression, and looked a bit manic, as if he had been overthinking something for a very long time. None of this added up.

“Um,” Suga asked in bewilderment. “Are you talking about the rotten croquettes they’re selling? Because Hinata told”—

“No, _no._ ” Noya said emphatically, eyes wide. He seemed to be trying to convey something he couldn’t put to words. He grimaced heavily. “ _Agh!_ Why this is so hard?”

Then, the silver-haired boy had a realization.

_Oh my god._

Noya was not _just_ crazy, he was also… embarrassed.

_He likes somebody._

Suga flushed faintly, eyes widening a little as he reached epiphany. He tilted his head to side and inquired. “Um, about Daichi?”

Noya frowned. “Not… not _exactly_.”

Bemused, Suga raised both his eyebrows. “Know _what,_ then _,_ exactly?”

Noya scrunched up his face in embarrassment. He made a couple of wild, indecipherable gestures with his hands, nostrils flaring. He widened his eyes meaningfully. “How did you… uh… _know_?”

Understanding dawned on Suga’s face. Noya could see that he was trying not to laugh, because the ends of his lips were twitching. His voice was wry when he spoke.

“Just to be clear,” he asked cheerfully, “you’re asking me how I knew I was gay?”

Noya nodded vigorously, relieved that Suga finally understood his inquiry. He grated his teeth together, anxious for the interaction to end as soon as possible. However, the sudden relief he received upon Suga’s explanation diminished quite abruptly when the gray-haired boy continued speaking.

“Well, I’m not.”

Noya stared at him in bewilderment, not quite comprehending what he was saying. “Uh, Suga-san, but Daichi…?”

“I’m not _gay_ ,” Suga clarified, now fully and well laughing at Noya’s expense. He let the younger boy beat himself up over the issue for a few more seconds before cheekily elaborating. “I’m bi.”

When Noya continued to look bewildered, Suga raised his eyebrows and explained exasperatedly. “You know, when you like _both_ girls and boys”—

“No, no,” Noya cut in hastily, flushing a deep crimson, looking around the cafeteria embarrassedly, hoping no one else heard their conversation. “I know what _bisexuality_ is, damn it. I was just wondering… how did you _know_ about it?”

The pair was silent for a moment as Suga considered the many implications behind Noya’s question. Noya was only asking for advice, but he kind of felt like he was… coming out to Suga or something, which was crazy, since he wasn’t even sure about how he felt in the first place. Then, inspiration lit up in the older boy’s eyes and he crossed his arms, leaning forward towards Noya solemnly.

“Noya-san,” He asked very seriously. “Do you have feelings for Tanaka?”

“Gross! No _way!_ ” Noya said reflexively, retching internally. _Tanaka_? That was just too freaking weird. Tanaka was _firmly_ and _definitely_ not going to be anything more than his friend. Suga laughed lightly at the repulsed expression on Noya’s face.

“Okay, bad guess.” The boy looked contemplative for a moment, before his eyes lit up curiously again. “Is it Hinata, then?”

Noya glared at him, blushing like crazy and punching him less than lightly on the arm. “Stop _guessing_ and answer the question!”

“Okay, okay!” The other relented, chuckling good-naturedly and waving his arms in surrender. He mused about the question for a moment, and then shrugged, frowning. “I don’t really know. I was with Daichi one day when I became really aware of the fact that I would _really_ like to kiss him… and then it just hit me, I guess.”

(He _would_ really like to kiss Asahi.)

“Well, did you?” Noya asked, a furious crimson rising onto his cheeks.

“Did I what?”

“Kiss him.”

“Oh, that,” Suga laughed pleasantly again, resting his chin on his propped up hand and giving Noya a very sympathetic, knowing look. “I didn’t actually. _He_ did. Took him long enough, too.”

Noya nodded slowly, taking in everything Suga had told him. At the current state of things, Noya felt that he had less than a snowflake’s chance in _hell_ to get Asahi to kiss him… but at least he’d gotten some things cleared up. He wasn’t sure yet, but he understood then that he certainly wasn’t heterosexual.

(Asahi’s lips flashed into his mind right then, his lips opening and shaping around the word ‘ _Nishinoya_ ’.)

Noya flushed helplessly. No, he _definitely_ wasn’t heterosexual.

“So,” Suga chirped sunnily, “aren’t you going to tell me who it is?”

Noya scowled, trying to hide his obvious embarrassment. “N-No way!” He yelled defiantly. “This was already torture enough! I’m not going to _completely_ embarrass myself!”

But alas, it was to poor Noya’s misfortune that the very object of his affections should have endeavored to enter the cafeteria just at that opportune moment. Asahi looked as if he had been sleeping in class, his hair in a messy bun on his head and his eyes tired and drowsy-looking. The association of Noya’s feelings with Asahi, of this ridiculous _conversation_ and Asahi, and his thoughts and fantasies all hit him like a truck, making him blush a ridiculous cerise and leaving him winded.

Suga, of course, was completely aware of how Noya suddenly stiffened like somebody poked him in the back, and of how the younger boy was suddenly blushing to the roots of his hair. He followed his line of sight, and was promptly able to make a correlation to the object at hand and Noya’s behavior.

“Asahi?” He guessed slyly, and then cheered triumphantly when Noya’s eyes widened. “I _knew_ it!”

Noya glared at him furiously, not even bothering to mask his feelings with a lie. Instead, he grimaced and violently shushed him. He hadn’t needed to, as Asahi in his sleepy, disoriented state had not yet noticed either of his friends immersed in serious discussion at the far corner table of the cafeteria.

“Is it the man-bun? It’s the man-bun that got you, isn’t it?” Suga continued to tease excitedly despite Noya’s best efforts.

“ _No_ , shut up, it’s _not_ the man-bun!” Though Noya blushed immediately as soon as the man-bun in question vividly outlined itself in his subconscious. “Stop being stupid”—

“What’re _you_ guys chattering on about?” A certain Ennoshita asked curiously as he slid into the seat next to Suga with his breakfast tray, eyebrows raised. Suga grinned, and before Noya could stop him, explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Noya finally came to me about his sexuality crisis.”

Noya stared at him in disbelief. _What the hell!? They’ve been talking about this behind my back!?_

“Ah, about how he’s definitely not straight?” Ennoshita mirrored the grin. “About time, too. It _was_ Asahi, wasn’t it?”

_Is this a joke!? How do they all know about this!?_

Suga nodded, while Noya continued to stare at them in incredulity, looking kind of like he was choking, with his eyes bulging out and his lips agape like a goldfish. He even _felt_ like he was choking. It would have been okay, though, if Ennoshita had stopped there. But the situation grew ten times more ridiculous as soon as he continued speaking.

“It’s okay, Noya.” Ennoshita said solemnly. “The man-bun _is_ irresistible.”

Noya groaned.

“I _hate_ you guys!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh. I'm a sucker for fluff. I hope you enjoyed! ♥ Thank you for reading!


End file.
